


Rapes and Dreams

by ML55555



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Non-Binary Frisk, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Asriel rapes Frisk when he powers up with all the souls.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Rapes and Dreams

Frisk collapsed onto the floor, or whatever it was. They weren’t exactly sure if they could call it a floor. They slowly got up, a small drip of blood running down their cheek, they won’t give up. Not when they’ve worked this hard to save everyone! Frisk reached down into their Hopes and Dreams, but before they could do anything they felt a paw push them down.

“You’re not going to defeat me! You won’t kill me, Asriel!” Frisk screamed, trying to get back up.

“Defeat you? Maybe at the beginning of this little game that’s what I wanted to do but not anymore, Chara” Asriel replied, laughing some.

Frisk made a confused face, they assumed Chara was the first human. The one Asriel actually knew, but if he didn’t want to kill them what did they want to do. Frisk eventually got up, but that didn’t last long as one of Asriel’s paws grabbed their waist, and pulled them up with surprising strength, even for having absorbed all the souls of the six humans and the monsters of the Underground. Frisk squirmed in Asriel’s grasp, having someone touch their waist like this… it was not good.

“You know Chara? You’re really beautiful. I’m going to enjoy this so much. Using you over and over, until you break. Until you are MINE Chara.” Asriel whispered into Frisks ear, their eyes widening.

“That isn’t my name!” That was the only thing they could think to say, even though they knew it wouldn’t help any. They were scared for the first time ever since they fell down, Frisk didn’t want this to happen, it couldn’t. 

Frisk struggled even more desperate to get out of Asriel’s hold. Hold out for long enough for something to happen, though they had no clue what could even happen to save them. A few tears started falling from their eyes as it became evident that his hold on them was too strong. They felt their shirt be ripped off, exposing their small, but round breasts, each having a round pink nipple. Asriel smiled before bringing her up so her breasts were at his face. He then took one into his mouth, biting down hard, rolling the pink nub around in his mouth. Using his other paw he grabbed Frisks other breast and kneaded it around. Frisk let out a small squeak at the feeling, being entirely new to them. As Asriel continued doing this he felt himself grow hard, after a few minutes he switched which was in his mouth and which he was playing with in his hand. Frisk let out another small gasp at that, this one having a little more pleasure in it than before. Soon after Asriel pulled away before ripping Frisk’s pants and underwear, smirking when he saw that they were slightly wet.

“I always knew you liked me Chara. It’s a shame we never got to play these games together.” Asriel said, running a hand along Frisk’s wet pussy lips making them squirm some in his grip. 

Asriel then moved his head down Frisk’s crotch before pushing a tongue into them. Frisk let out a gasp at the strange new feeling. Asriel quickly pushed his tongue further into their pussy, making Frisk squirm even more than before, letting out a quiet moan, trying not to give Asriel the satisfaction of them moaning. Asriel’s tongue explored all around her pussy before he pulled back some to tease their clit, nibbling on it before biting a little harder causing Frisk to scream and moan at the same time. Frisk could feel Asriel’s soft fur against their thighs and pussy, making some of the fur wet with their juices. Asriel went back deep into their pussy with their tongue, even getting some of his muzzle into them, stretching them more than before. He then soon added a finger, well as best he could with paws, stretching them out even more, Frisk whimpering from the pain, even if it was nowhere near as bad as some other things that have happened. And then it happened, Frisk had the first orgasm of their life. Their entire body shaking with pleasure as they let out a loud moan against their will.

“Such a good girl for me” Asriel said, removing his face from their pussy before aligning his dick with their pussy.

Frisk screamed loudly as soon as Asriel entered them, his nine inch long, three inch thick dick going about halfway into them on Asriel’s first thrust. Asriel groaned at how tight Frisk was, loving how tight they were. Tears flowed out of Frisks eyes, streaming down their face, it didn’t hurt as much as some other things have but it was way more intimate making it feel worse. Asriel slowly thrusted the rest of the way into them, not caring about the pain he was putting Frisk in, their blood only helping him the more he pushed into them. Frisk let out a string of whimpers each time Asriel went further in, their body overly sensitive from their first orgasm ever. 

“Stop- Stop! Please!” 

“Why would I? Don’t worry. Soon enough you’ll absolutely enjoying it.”

“I won’t!” 

Asriel only laughed at that, then said that we’ll see about that. He then pulled out, leaving just the tip in them before thrusting harshly back in, Frisk letting out another scream. Asriel continued thrusting in and out of Frisk at that rough pace, Frisk constantly letting out screams, Asriel low grunts and moans. Soon enough though the pain slowly eked away into pleasure, at least hints of it, and Frisk’s screams turning a little into more like moans. Soon, even before the pain fully subsided Frisk came for the second time, again moaning loudly as her body shook with pleasure. 

Of course Asriel didn’t stop fucking the small child, even stopping all the way in at one point just to admire how they looked, absolutely stuffed with cock. Their stomach bulged some from just how big Asriel was, of course whenever he leaned down over them, he absolutely drawrfed them in this form, making it even hotter for him. With every thrust of his hips, Frisk got more and more soft, melting more into the ground. Frisk was trying desperately to think of other things than the immense pleasure they were receiving, but said pleasure was making it hard to. They just couldn’t give in to him! Asriel moved his paws to Frisks breasts, squeezing them as he continued to fuck them hard, biting into their neck as well. Soon after Asriel came deep in them, his cum shooting deep in her pussy, Frisk cumming for the third time with a strangled moan as their vision whited out for a few moments. 

“Just submit already Chara!” Asriel screamed, though he’d be happy to continue if they did refuse.

“N-Never Asrie-AHHHH” Frisk started to say before Asriel began to fuck them again, starting out a little sloppier than before from just cumming.

Each time they came the harder it was for Frisk to focus on anything but Asriel, no matter how hard they tried. He was all around them at this point, even in them. His hands were all over their body, their waist, chest, thighs, and hair the most. Asriel moved his head down to kiss Frisk, forcing his tongue into their mouth, exploring every single bit of it. Frisk couldn’t even think to bite down on the tongue, not sure they even wanted to, pleasure was overwhelming their mind. And soon both Frisk and Asriel came again, marking Frisk’s fourth, and Asriel’s second time. Frisk completely losing themselves moaning endlessly until they came down from the high of it almost a minute later, they could feel every slight curve of Asriel’s dick in them from how sensitive they were. That didn’t stop Asriel though as he didn’t stop fucking them unlike before, moaning wildly as he continued fucking the human beneath him. Frisk could not think at all, their mind overwhelmed with pleasure constantly letting out moans, forgetting everything that had happened. And then once their next orgasm only helped that, Frisk moaning the only thing they could think to, Master Asriel. That brought Asriel great pleasure as he came again, the cum bloating Frisk’s stomach,

“How is my cute little human doing?”

“I-I….” Frisk thought for a moment trying to find any words. What where they doing? They couldn’t remember, but they certainly felt good at the moment. “Really good, feel so good, Master”

“Good, now come with me. I have something to show the rest of humans, then we can live happily”

Frisk happily followed their masters orders with a blissful smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly had this idea, and that name just what I thought of really.


End file.
